


This Car is Fire

by Serendipity00



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Mustang





	This Car is Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The title is what it is because Mustang is a type of car. He is the Flame Alchemist and he is super cool, or fire.

The Alchemist of Flame

A colonel   
Known with fame  
To the Elrics, acts a little paternal  
  
He wants to prove  
That with his team  
The country can improve  
It is his dream  
  
Maes Hughes was his best friend  
After finding out who killed him  
He almost went off the deep end  
Almost falling off the rim  
  
Envy he wanted to dispose  
But he was brought back  
By the people he knows  
Before he was pushed off track  
  
He tried to refute  
What wasn't right  
Didn't want to transmute   
And lost his sight  
  
He gave no yelp  
It was not an excuse  
He was able to help  
He was able to be of use


End file.
